


New rules

by Silverhairedgirl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Hot Springs & Onsen, Masturbation, Memes, Noodle Dragons, Playboy Genji Shimada, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Frustration, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, sister reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverhairedgirl/pseuds/Silverhairedgirl
Summary: It all started with the idea that Sojiro wants you to share a room with your brothers from now on. What happens next will shock you.Sister!Reader!





	1. Chapter 1

It was when your father Sojiro thought, the progress you and your brothers made in training weren't good enough, that he had to think about making a few changes to force you to get better. The three of you should work as a unit and unfortunately it wasn't enough for you to be banned from your hobbies such as kalligraphy courses or even Japanese history, that you were able to put all of your time into your training. Sure, you weren't the first one to be send out when Shimada castle would be invaded by your enemies, but even when the case would occur that you got kidnapped by another clan, you had to be able to defend yourself and maybe fight for your life. You and Hanzo always gave the best to make your father proud, but this wasn't the case with Genji. He was better than you in combat, but that didn't gave him the right to just skip lessons or coming home deep in the night completely drunk. Sojiro however trusted especially you with keeping the young Shimada tamed, since Hanzo was getting more and more of a short temper the more often Genji was chided for his ways. And so the latest idea of your father was told to you on a warm spring morning.

You concentrated on your posture, the strain of the bowstring and the target in front of you. The fact of your big brother watching you together with the strength needed to hold the bow in position caused your arms to tremble. A single drop of sweat rolled down your temple and you held your breath.

Just before you fired, Sojiro's voice spoke your name, the arrow missing its target way off; your worst shot in months. Quickly you turned around to face the equal looks of disapprovel from your father, disappointment from your aniki.

Without a word, Hanzo turned around and bowed, you were quick to follow him.

As the punishment of your failure, Sojiro ignored you with his gaze, only speaking to his son.

"From this night on, there will be the change that all three of you will share a room. I've had enough. Everything is already prepared."

"Very well, Otou-san," Hanzo was quick to answer, before Sojiro took his leave and your brother turned to look at you again.

"Now what was that right now? You do that again and I'll let you sleep outside for the night. Now continue your practice."

You knew your brother was mad at you, and you couldn't even find it in you to resent his anger, even if it hopefully as always wouldn't last long. After all you were his cute little sister he loved so dearly. And the love you felt for your brothers were endless as well.

What also felt like eternity was when today's training was finally over. Normally you would train some Aikido or Jiu Jitsu with Hanzo, but this time he made you practice with your bow until late in the evening. Your hands were already sore and you couldn't wait to get into bed after a shower. While Hanzo was still away to have some extra political lessons with your father and Genji missed as well, you laid down alone in your giant shared bed.

You didn't knew exactly what woke you again, but after a quick glance at the clock, it thankfully was now only 3 in the morning. Hanzo breathed peacefully next to you in his blue thin kimono, his chest fully exposed. A sight you haven't seen for the first time, but were unfamiliar with nonetheless. The warm feeling in your stomach made you blush, the want to touch him came to your mind. His hair just looked so silky soft and-

"Enjoying yourself, imouto?"

You visibly winced at the sound of a voice behind you and turned around to be greeted with flashy green hair.

"Genji," you whispered, "you almost gave me a heart attack. And you missed today's-"

"Yeah yeah," he cut you off with a movement of his hand. Silent footsteps came closer to the bed and the more he approached, the more you got aware of the smell of sake surrounding him.

"Where-"

"Do you know, sis..." He sat on the bed on his knees next to you, towering over you and looking down to meet your gaze. Clearly he wasn't quite all here right now.

"I've alwayshh wanned to sleep next to you." He bit his lower lip as his gaze wandered over your equal to Hanzo not very well covered body, before it went up again to look at your lips.

"Did you have... fun today? Have I misshed something?" One of his eyebrows twitched in question and a grin formed on his face as he came closer to you once again, falling on top of you and caught himself with his hands on both sides of your head.

"A-aniki?" You murmured, unsure what to think of him.

"I heard you missed the target today... Are you the cause that we'll sleep together now?"

You blinked in irritation, a frown forming on your face. You didn't wanted to be reminded of today's training again, but it seemed like everyone already knew.

"What? No! It's you who misses training all the time!"

"Oh," he answered nonchalantly, cocking his head in thought, "And I wanted to thank you for that. Well, then you have to thank me, I guess."

Before you could even argue what the hell he was saying, his lips crushed on top of yours. His gaze was calm, searching for your reaction. It took you a moment to realize what he did, causing you to blush feverishly and your eyes to widen. You hesitated. He was your brother and you couldn't deny that you felt deep love for him within you or that you never dreamt of happening something like this, but it was so wrong.

Out of the corner of your eyes you looked at Hanzo, turned with his back to you and still sleeping. What would he think, if he ever saw you both like this? Your thoughts wavered when you felt the back of Genji's hand on your cheek, gently forcing you to give him your attention again. Should you just give in to his feelings? To _your_ feelings?

Gripping the bed sheets and closing your eyes, you finally reciprocated the kiss, leaning in to feel more of his soft lips. As your mind spinned, you relaxed more and more, letting go of the sheets beneath you to grab his shirt. Genji broke the kiss and smirked.

"Did you like that, imouto? I could make you feel even better..." His finger traced down your cheek, over your neck and between the space of your breasts. Only stopping his trace when your sleeping kimono closed just before your belly button with a ribbon tied on top of it.

You however were already out of breath from the kiss and the excitement in your body. Genji's eyes sparked with the fire he tried to contain as he watched you in interest.

"Uhum...," you murmured quietly, too shy to admit that you really would like to try new things with your beloved aniki.

Arching an eyebrow, but his smile already becoming wider, he teased "What was that, sis?"

You clenched your teeth in embarrassment, but since you already gone that far...

"Yes, I would love that," you breathed, but it was clear enough for Genji to hear. Looking into his eyes, you felt how he loosened the knot holding your robe together. His fingertips lightly traced up again, leaving goosebumps in his trace.

Genji was more and more sobering up. And with the less alcohol there was in him, the more he was nervous about his actions and intensions of fucking his sister. He never felt something like this on his other nights out, when there were random girls, just begging him to choose them, drinking and spending the night with them. At first he thought you wouldn't be that different, but now he knew you were on a whole other level. After all, he felt the same love for you as you felt for him, never doing anything to you, you wouldn't like. The shared room with you was the greatest opportunity he could get to help his fantasies about you come to life and he wouldn't let it go to waste, even if it was quite the risk with his older brother directly laying next to you both. He softly pushed the thin silk covering your breast to the side, revealing it fully to him. He couldn't count the days when he had asked to himself what you would look like without all the clothes covering you, or when your tits bounced in training when he was around, just them begging him to free them.

He scraps his thinking when seeing them, diving in to lick and suck at your nipples, earning a few held back moans from you. Feeling eager and reassured, he uses his teeth to tug at them, the soft pain making you to clench your thighs in sweet agony to get some relief. The motion doesn't go unnoticed by your brother, looking up at you while still continuing his actions, but slipping his hand under your kimono and lacy rosy panties. It shouldn't be a surprise for you that he knew his moves with his fingers on your clit, but when two of his fingers dived into your sex, your formerly closed eyes shot open in bliss.

"F-fuck, Genji," you mutter and look down to meet his gaze with flushed cheeks and his cocky grin gives you the rest.

"Should've done this way sooner, the way you're soaked, sis," he mused with pride and you couldn't deny how right he was about it. You were so ready for him, so you took initiative for the first time, stretching out your arms to pull him into another kiss. Your hands wandered over his toned arms, his biceps slightly flexing under your touch; and you tugged at his shirt, breaking the kiss only to remove it over his head, revealing a muscular chest rivaling Hanzo's.

It was Genji then, who couldn't hold himself back any longer and stripped himself out of his pants and boxers beneath, letting his meaty cock spring free, already leaking with precum. You couldn't quite get to see him in the dark and your position and wondered for a moment if you were able to taste him. But he seemed to be as needy as you were feeling, not wanting to wait a moment longer, gripping the shaft of his cock and let the head stroke over your heated core, mixing his precum with your fluids which were already dripping on the bed sheets.

As his eyes locked with yours again, he was searching again for an answer of the silent question, and you nodded your head, not leaving his eyes for a second. As you felt his cock pushing into you and stretching your walls, the relief for an ache you didn't knew you had washed over you, making your eyes roll back and your mouth open with a moan, slightly louder than your whispers before. As he was fully inside of you, next to you Hanzo stirred in his sleep. Alarmed, Genji and you turned your gaze to him, and especially you watching his every movement in horror.

The archer slowly turned around, now facing you both with his body, but eyes still closed. After a moment you could hear his steady breathing again and sighed in relief, continuing to watch your brother on top of you again. You didn't notice how your nails dug into his back in all your tenseness, but he just snickered in amusement. Your relaxed moment didn't last long however, when he began thrusting into you and you bit the inside of your mouth to stifle any other sounds threatened to escape you. He was feeling so very hard, touching your deepest parts and at the same time made you want to feel him much deeper. Lifting your butt, your legs wound around his hips, pushing him closer to you.

"F-fuck, imouto... You feel so much better than I ever imagined," he started, "All the time I spend alone I thought about you... Your body on top of mine, filled to the brim with me. My ahh- cum, leaking out of your pussy."

Your labored breathing could control your moans, but the rest of your body couldn't quite get up to that, your cheeks getting even hotter with his statement, his every thrust causing your pussy to make slick sounds, the bed under you bouncing dangerously much.

"D-don't say that," you whispered, shyly looking away from him for a moment. Did he really think about you that way? Thinking about you when he touches himself? Or even thinking about you when he was fucking other girls, silently wishing they were you, picturing your face instead of theirs? Would he come even harder that way?

Genji admired your glistening and glowing form, your face giving away all the emotions you were feeling for him, how much you wanted him. He grabbed his hand full of one of your breasts, holding you in place with his other hand firmly on your hip.

As he picked up his pace, it was gradually harder for you to stop you from making any sounds.

"Ahh- If only... Hanzo could see you like this, you, begging for more of his little brother, completely lost in the feeling," he said not quite as low as before, and not caring all that much now either. He meant, what he said, no matter the consequences.

That was when something snapped inside you, closing your eyes and moaning his name as you twitched in your orgasm, your walls clenching and holding onto his dick.

With his particular hard thrusts, he also moans while his seed sputtered out of him, coating your already wet walls with salty white liquid. As his arms gave in, he laid on top of you, his head nuzzled against your shoulder, your head turned to the side to give him better access.

He stayed that way, keeping himself and his seed safely locked inside of you as you gathered your breath more and more. Slowly opening your eyes, you were greeted with other deep brown eyes looking at you. Your eyes widened in shock at the realization of your aniki laying next to you, wide awake and fully aware of everything what happened.


	2. Fighting for attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. I tried working on this fic every now and then, never really been satisfied with it. Hope it will do as an okay second chapter. Thanks for reading!

When Genji came home from a long day practicing and running errands, he didn't expect to find you already laying in your bed, exhausted from your own day. He himself loved taking naps around afternoon when he had the opportunity to do so, only to be even more active at night, where he was at his peak. Groaning at the sight of your sleeping form, he muttered a Japanese "Gahh, seriously?", while setting down his bag with dirty sport clothes. Thinking about how you accepted to play some video games with him when he finished work just yesterday, and now here you were. Sleeping. With a pouting face he sat down cross-legged in front your tatami mat for a moment to stare you down like you would care even a single bit about it, hopefully waking you up in the process. No success. The ninja leaned back on his palms while his gaze were fixed on the ceiling. What would he do about this development? Of course, he could go alone to the arcade or maybe get drunk again, so that he was able to ignore the paining glances of disappointment from his father for another night, which he swore didn't bother him that much at all. Unconsciously biting a lip, his soft anger towards you subsided slowly, as another feeling approached. He really, _really_ wanted to have some quality time with his little sister this evening. Slowly leaning into your direction, he pushed some silky strands of hair away from your face, careful not to disturb you, but you moved not a single bit except from the low and steady rise and fall of your chest. Suddenly his lips felt so dry, his tongue met contact with them. He had to pull himself together, for fucks sake!

 

Your enticing giggle filled the room while you hit the send button of an array of pictures. The recipient sat almost next to you, his phone buzzing in his pants. While Hanzo mustered you with a glance that was way to serious even for him, the calligraphy private sensei in front of you three cleared his throat.

"Miss Shimada, may I ask what's so funny about the class just now?"

With apologizing eyes you looked at him, quickly shaking your head, a low "Gomenasai, sensei," leaving your mouth.

As your sensei turned around again, Genji grabbed his phone and took a look at the memes you sent him.

'No nut November', read the most of them, showing various things like a tree or strawberry having uncanny resemblances with female anatomy.

Of course even Hanzo couldn't control himself to take just a tiny look at the messages before he involuntary sighed, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose while the less matured Shimada had a wide grin on his face, the tips of his ears dusted pink.

From then on he waited the last few days until November and tried the challenge for himself.

 

And here he were now. Day 14 without any contact of his hand and even his pants couldn't provide the friction, he so dearly needed. Because if he started letting go of his restraint, he wouldn't be able to stop. That means, if he were alone...

Slowly and completely silent approaching you even further, he snuggled behind you while you hugged your pillow between your arms in front of you. A little peak wouldn't hurt, right? It isn't as if there would happen anything more with his sweet little sister, after this drunk night for which he could kick himself every time he thought about it. 

 

"You are disgusting." 

 

The only words that left his brother's mouth that night made Genji clench his teeth. 

He lifted the blanket and pushed the almost see-through pale pink material of your short kimono covering your thighs to the side, slowly more and more revealing your plush ass. At the sight, Genji had to inhale sharply. If it was difficult to handle his growing lust before, the hardness in his cock became unbearable. With slightly trembling fingers he traced the curve of your cheeks, to your spine and back between your thighs. The heat radiating from there made him bite the inside of his cheek while Genji was attracted to it like a moth to the flame. He was still in denial while unbeknownst to him his mind was already made up. 

"Fuck," he muttered, before he finally made the decision to free himself from his pants. His cock was leaking precum which made the covered, rosy tip shine.

"God dammit, imouto, you're such a tease."

Slowly pushing your one leg away from the other, he reached to your damp panties, rubbing a few fingers over the wet spot and returned it in front of his face. He was contemplating for a second more, before he closed his eyes and brought his fingers close to his face, inhaling your sweet scent deeply. His eyes grew dark while his thoughts were running wild with all the things he had in mind with you, while not minding at all that his brother could come in every moment. He knew he grew more hazy by the second and he was far away to change something about it.

As he laid next to you again he fisted his cock, squeezing almost painfully hard in hope to clear his mind and brace himself for what he was about to do. Well, he _wanted_ to do. 

You finally stirred in your sleep and mumbled a sleep drunken "Aniki?", before turning around.

Genji, although in shock about this sudden change of his plans, still managed to lift his pants halfway up and covered the rest with an awkwardly held arm in front of him. Caught and embarrassed his cheeks lit up as he stared at you, trying to bring up some words in his clouded mind except an even more awkward laugh.

"I-imouto. You, er, promised me something, you missed that?"

You blinked before fully turning around; in your sleep not noticing the state of your kimono or the massive buldge in Genji's pants. To his utter terror, you snuggled even closer to him, pressing against his larger form and closing your eyes in content again.

"I'm sorry," you started with such a pure voice that even an angel would pale to it. And then, looking up in his face again, your eyes full of innocence: "Can you forgive me, aniki?"

It was all too much. Genji inhaled sharply while his cock begged to just fucking release you of your innocence and get inside your welcoming folds. He opened his mouth, only to have no words coming out, but fortunately he didn't need to. The door was opened and Hanzo stepped inside, his eyes already more narrow than usual at the sight of you both.

He hadn't talked to either of you since that night and even though Genji was fine with it, especially you tried to win Hanzo's favor over again. For a moment, the younger brother wondered how even one person in the world could deny you something, but somehow, Hanzo could. Although Genji didn't believe him at all. He had seen how his brother looked at you sometimes. Nobody could tell him that his actions were really driven by anger rather than envy.

Genji immediately took the chance and all too suddenly wiggled out of your hold and stood up.

"I almost forgot, I wanted to do these, eh, thing, you know. See ya."

And before Hanzo could even manage to do more than one step into the room, Genji slid past him and out of the door with a still awkward form.

You only blinked, now finally fully awake, and looked at Hanzo, who returned the gaze for a moment before minding his own business again and settling down at the huge desk with reports from his dad on top.

Bitterly you pressed your lips together. Have you really fucked up the relationship with your brothers completely?

 

At the next day you decided to visit the hot springs at the Shimada estate. Surely some warm water could release the bad thoughts from your mind. It actually occupied you quite a bit, not knowing what to do in your situation. Was it really your fault? Should you not have accepted that opportunity that easily? Or not at all? Genji was drunk, sure, but was he really to blame?

As you laid back against the warm stones in the water your body began to relax. You actually wanted what happened that night. And even worse, you wanted to feel him again.

Genji...

Completely lost in your thoughts you hadn't noticed his name slipping out loud from your lips in a moan. Furthermore you didn't even knew when your fingers slipped between your thighs and inside you. You liked how warm the water felt inside you. Just like when Genji-

A sound similar to a purr halted your train of thoughts and you opened your eyes in confusion again. You saw the glowing green light before you saw the actual creature. Genji's spirit dragon had materialized on the other side of the small spring and watched you closely. Your breath got caught in your throat in the first moment of fear. What was this sacred beast doing here?

"G-genji?"

The spirit elegantly made its way over to you, looking down at you and laid down again behind your neck on the tiles outside of the onsen. You could feel its hot breath from its nostrils against your neck and your ear and even that small little detail reminded you of its master. You turned around slowly and reached a hand out to it. Its ears peaked up at the motion, but relaxed again as you began to pet the see-through fur. Your own spirit sparked through your body at the contact.

"What are you doing out here, mh? Shouldn't you be with your master?," you quietly spoke to the dragon. You knew what could have caused this, you have felt it a few times before yourself. The dragons were a reflection of their masters wishes and thoughts, and if they became too strong, the spirits made their own decisions if the master didn't concentrate enough. But Genji surely must have noticed it missed, right?

The dragon nudged its head towards you, almost pushing you further back into the water. It had quite a powerful aura, even if it wasn't exactly in battle or needed at this moment.

The creature slowly turned its head to the entrance of the springs just a few moments before the door was opened.

"Damnit, here you a-"

Genji. About to collect his pet, but stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of your wet body in the water, the clear liquid not making it all the way up your chest and revealing half of it.

Desinterested in seeing its owner, the spirit turned to look at you again and began to lick your cheek and over your neck which got you blushing even more now that Genji was here. 

He suffered. The whole meme, all the days were getting more and more painful. And it was because of you. Because you needed to make it so hard for him. To survive the challenge, that is. Now that you were awake and staring at him, you actually noticed the growing buldge in his workout pants and he already cursed inside of him. Was this now actually happening? Did this really have to be? 

Even worse, he could _feel_ his dragon touch you. He wanted more of it. More.

And the dragon obeyed, sliding off the tiles and into the water, on your lap. You shrieked at the sudden action and turned your full attention towards the beast again, the claws sinking into your hot flesh and the soft pain caused you to gasp.

"G-genji, please..."

He knew, you wanted him to let his spirit come back to him, but why did it sound just so... wrong?

With a lift of his hand and a motion towards him, the dragon actually relented and floated back to his master, where he disappeared.

You turned around to thank him properly, but just like that, he was already gone.

The next few days you didn't get to see Genji much. He would go away partying and excused himself every time you wanted to talk to him.

As you had enough, you went to the training grounds in the evening, where you spotted Hanzo aiming at a scarecrow. The sky over Hanamura was lit with the last sunrays of the day, painting it in a vibrant pink. Not wanting to disturb him you took out your own bow and prepared for your training. After a few shots that almost landed, you heard a deep, calm voice spoke up next to you.

"(Y/n)... How often do I need to tell you to change your stance and shift your weight."

"G-gomenasai, aniki." 

He walked behind you and pushed down on your thighs so that you were standing with slightly bent knees.

A bit irritated by his sudden intimate behavior you blushed slightly, but aimed at your target again, thinking better than believing there was more to the touch. Your next shot was way more off than before. Behind you, you heard Hanzo sigh. His hands, which were the whole time on your hips, gripped you harder. And then, with a more intimidating voice:

"Do you do this on purpose? If father still sees you struggling with me training you, what do you think he would say to it? Do you take pleasure in bothering me?"

"N-no, aniki, I—"

Before you could continue, he swirled you around and pushed you against a wall, caging you in with his arms.

"My brother, huh? Why him?"

You blinked in shock. Was this what this was all about?

"My precious imouto," he started as one of his fingers traced over your lips, his eyes fixed on them as well.

"So well behaved, so beautiful, so _pure_. And you choose him!" His teeth were clenched in anger. 

You felt conflicted. His voice was aggressive but his words were those you wanted to hear all along. All the time you searched for Genji, how could you not notice your other brother silently watching and waiting for you?

"Hanzo, I... I love you both," you finally spoke up, "I have never chosen him. You are my family." Your eyes twinkled with love for him, and his features softened. As your hand reached out to touch his face and caress his cheek, he leaned into it and you felt his lips brushing your palm.

"You deserve better than him, imouto," he whispered while leaning closer to you, "You deserve a man fit for you. And I will make sure you will get the one you deserve."

His face was now so close your nose touched his. The need to be close to him was unbearable. You wanted your brother so much. To hold him, to hear his voice. To let him kiss you, to let him touch you.

"A man worthy of your love. And I know someone who will be exactly that." 

His breath warmed your face as he whispered and finally closed the distance between you, suddenly grabbing your neck with his half gloved hand and kissed you like his life depended on it. Your eyes fluttered closed and you gripped his robe as your world spinned. Your dearest brother loved you back and it made you forget all that happened the past couple days. His lips melted perfectly against yours and you didn't want to let him go, in the case he would change his mind. 

You both only parted when you needed to breathe and looked at each other again in feverish want. 

The moment the door of the shared bedroom was closed behind you, Hanzo mustered you with the same hungry gaze like when he kissed you before and took no time in taking off his upper armor and clothes.

Your mind was flooded with memories when you wanted to touch him as you looked at his toned body and muscular arms. It made you clench your thighs in realization of how much you needed him. He seemed to feel the same way as he looked as concentrated at you like you were the prey he was about to hunt with his storm bow.

"Take off your clothes, imouto."

You didn't need to be told twice as you began to strip out of your traditional trainings uniform. As you were about to take off your bra, Hanzo came closer again and unclasped it, letting it fall to the ground. He grabbed a handful of them, admiring the soft flesh and pulled you closer into a hungry kiss again. You moaned into his mouth as you felt him knead your tit, one finger grazing and pulling at the nipple. The other made its way down your side, gripping your hip for a moment, before further traveling into your flimsy panties. His two still clothed pointer and middle finger rubbed your folds from the outside, without giving you the friction you so dearly desired. 

"A...niki," you breathed along the kiss. 

"I also grow tired of waiting," he said while turning his attention to kissing your neck, "do you notice it as well?" 

With your half lidded gaze you looked at his tattooed arm, shimmering in blue. 

"The dragons, aniki... They stir within you." 

"They are hungry," his fingers swiftly slid into you and you couldn't suppress a surprised moan. "For you." 

As he pumped them in and out of you at and agonizing slow speed, he softly pushed against you still standing in the middle of the room. You made the steps backwards but instead of expecting the plush bed, you were greeted with the hard surface of the cold window at your back. Hanzo withdrew his hands and looked at his now wet glove, before his intense gaze met your eyes again as he tasted you off them.

"Truly wonderful, my love."

You blushed at the lewd action and the compliment and turned your head away, only to finally catch a glimpse of his erect cock. With now harder breathing, you unknowingly  began to grind against your older brother, who took the chance to grab you by your plump ass with both hands, lifting you easily from the ground against him. You instinctively put your arms around his neck, an action you knew all too well from being lifted as a younger girl by him.

"(Y/n)... Are you ready?"

His eyes were full of love as he pushed your panties aside and lined himself up with your entrance.

"Please, Hanzo, I need you."

This was too much. In the same swift motion as before with his fingers, he entered you all too easily, your form fully connected with his now. You threw your head back against the glass behind you, closing your eyes to fully concentrate on the feeling. And even Hanzo felt the sweet relief to have a small part of him deeply buried in you, where it belongs.

He gave you no time to get used to the feeling as he started thrusting into you. With a short glance he looked out of the window. From this position you both could be easily detected, maids, bodyguards, even father, what would they think of it? But at this moment he couldn't care less. In this moment you were giving him all he ever dreamt of. All the time where he was the one jealous and angry at his brother, that he could have something he couldn't, the pent-up frustration showed in his hard pounding. But you didn't seem to mind, even enjoying it. He smirked. Now this, this was much better. Inside him, he made a mental note to never deny himself this feeling ever again. He took great pleasure in the feeling, the closeness to you, and finally being able to show his deep affection. 

He loved watching your flushed face, feeling your soft body and listening to your shallow breathing. 

"You will never want another man after me," he started again, "I will make sure of it. I will keep you filled and happy." 

You opened your eyes slightly again to look at him and in that moment, you wanted to believe it. His cock rubbed you just so good, you began to get closer to the edge. 

"Genji will stop having his way with you. You're mine. Do you hear me?"

The last words were accompanied by particular hard thrusts and you clenched your teeth to stop any more noise come out of it.

"Yes, Hanzo. Ahh, aniki!"

He kissed you to muffle the sounds of your orgasm and continued through it until his movements became sloppier and he stilled inside of you, shooting his seed close to your womb. Your clear thinking still thrown out the window, you really hope in that moment to get bred by your dear brother. A few slow thrusts of him milked the rest out of him and pushed it deep in you again.

With heavy breathing he leaned his head on your shoulder and held you close, still not pulling out of you.

 

Genji entered the field of vision of you both just halfway through your scene. He's standing below the window at a distance, but not so much away that he couldn't watch you anymore. With wide blown pupils and a really dry throat he stares in shock at you being fucked by his brother. A "no way" had almost left his mouth, but he's too shocked even for that. With the two of you finished, he came to his senses again and looks away. Of course he was aware of Hanzo's feelings towards you. Has been the whole time. And you, still looking out for them both. It truly was just a matter of time for either of you to break and seek the sweet contact of one another.

But just why did he held back? For his brothers sake? To not be judged any more than he already is?

Suddenly, his wet eyes and look of defeat change as he shift his gaze from the corners of his eyes back to you. A grin adorns his lips as he balls his hands into painfully tense fists. Almost as painful as the erection leaking precum in his white pants. He feels challenged by his older bro and isn't ready to just give up on you. No, he has claimed you first and he will do it again. _Just you see, Hanzo._


End file.
